Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)
The Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 is a game in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. Game icons 植物大战僵尸2高清版功夫世界 Plants vs. Zombies 2 HD.png|The icon of the game from the 1.0 update to the 1.1 update PvZ 2 China future Icon.png|The icon of the game from the 1.2 update to the 1.2.7 update latest.png|The icon of the game from the 1.3.0 update to 1.3.2 update China 1.3.3.png|The icon from the v1.3.3 update to the v1.3.4 update 73ebc97ed48a1f497149395dc11cfe20 256 256.png|The icon from the v1.4.0 update to the v1.4.6 update PvZ2China1.5.0.png|The icon from the v1.5.0 update to the 1.5.2 update 植物大战僵尸2 Android Icon (Versions 1.6.0).png|The icon from the v1.6.0 to the v1.6.1 and v.1.6.5 to the v.1.6.7 (Android) update 植物大战僵尸2 Android Icon (Version 1.6.2).png|The icon from the v1.6.2 to the v.1.6.3 (Android) update Areas Update history *July 3, 2013: The game was released. *September 15, 2013: Kung-Fu World days 1-15 were added. *June 17, 2014: Kung-Fu World days 16-30 were added. *July 11, 2014: Far Future was added. *August 26, 2014: Carrot Missile Truck was added as a monthly special plant. Also, plants could now be upgraded and given costumes. *September 28, 2014: Dandelion was added as a monthly special plant and Cherry Bomb was given upgrades. *November 2, 2014: Vigorous Broccoli was added as a monthly special plant. *November 11, 2014: Dark Ages was added. *November 28, 2014: Pomegranate Machine Gun was added as a monthly special plant. *December 24, 2014: Chomper was added as a monthly special plant. *February 2, 2015: Pomegranate Machine Gun was re-added as a monthly special plant. Also, version 1.3.4 was released for Android devices, including Sweet Potato. *February 5, 2015: Big Wave Beach was released for iOS users (1.4.0) The update also brought along Chinese New Year special events with Lion Dancer Zombies and the God of Wealth, which would run until March 31st. * February 8, 2015: Lord Bamboo was added as a limited time plant for the Chinese New Year's event. *February 11, 2015: Big Wave Beach was released for Android devices (1.4.1). With Chinese New Year event. Also, Sap-fling and Sweet Potato were added as monthly special plants. *February 17, 2015: Version 1.4.1 (Big Wave Beach update) was re-released on iOS. *February 22, 2015: An update containing fixes and 120 gems for all players was released. *March 26, 2015: Version 1.4.2 was released with Ghost Pepper as a monthly special plant for Android users. *April 3, 2015: Version 1.4.2 was released with new monthly special plants Sweet Potato and Sap-fling for iOS users. *April 30, 2015: Version 1.4.3 was released with Rotobaga as a monthly special plant. *May 7, 2015: Version 1.4.4 was released. *May 8, 2015: Version 1.4.5 was released. *May 21, 2015: The sneak peeks of Frostbite Caves started releasing. *May 28, 2015: Version 1.5.0 was released for iOS, along with Frostbite Caves. *June 2, 2015: Version 1.4.6 was soft released for Android, showcasing the monthly special plant Bamboo Brother. *June 9, 2015: Version 1.4.6 was officially released for Android, along with Bamboo Brother. *June 18, 2015: Version 1.5.0 was released for Android, along with Frostbite Caves. *June 18, 2015: Version 1.5.1 was released for iOS, along with Bamboo Brother and the fixing of a glitch in which the player could not bypass Frostbite Caves Day 23. *July 9, 2015: Version 1.5.1 was released on Android, with the release of a new plant, Rose Swordsman. *July 28, 2015: Version 1.5.2 was released on Android, with the release of a new plant, Magic Mushroom. *August 11, 2015: Trailer for Castle in the Sky was released. *August 20, 2015: Version 1.6.0 was released on iOS, along with Magic Mushroom, Rose Swordsman, and Castle in the Sky. *August 28, 2015: Version 1.6.0 was released on Android, along with the monthly special plant Electric Blueberry and Castle in the Sky. *September 28, 2015: Version 1.6.1 was released on iOS, adding limited time plant, Mischief Radish, National Day events. *September 29, 2015: Version 1.6.1 was released on Android along with the Mischief Radish, National Day events and Endurian as a monthly special. *October 28, 2015: Version 1.6.2 was released, adding the Birthdayz event with limited time plant, Sunflower Singer, Pumpkin Witch as a monthly special (Android only) and a new design for Pineapple. *October 31, 2015: Version 1.6.3 was released on Android via in-game update. This update fixes some bugs. *November 3, 2015: Another 1.6.3 patch was released, fixing the part, when choosing the upper-right part of the cake crashes the game in some Android devices. *December 1, 2015: Version 1.6.5 was released on Android along with the Snow Cotton as a Monthly Special. *December 18, 2015: Version 1.6.6 was released on some Android devices via in-game update. It adds PvP Mode. *December 24, 2015: Version 1.6.7 was released on Android with Agave as a January monthly special. *January 21, 2015: Version 1.7.0 was released on iOS with Lost City, with all returning monthly specials from 1.6.1 to 1.6.7 from Android versio and with PvP Mode. The Chinese New Year event returns. Concept art and upcoming features :See Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)/Concepts. Plants In the game, plants are not obtained by getting their seed packets at the end of a level. Instead, they are obtained by collecting puzzle pieces of that plant. Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Twin Sunflower *Repeater# *Snow Pea *Kernel-pult *Spikeweed *Cherry Bomb* *Spikerock# *Threepeater# *Squash *Split Pea *Torchwood *Tall-nut# *Jalapeno *Melon-pult *Winter Melon# *Imitater *Blover *Starfruit *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Magnet-shroom *Coffee Bean *Plantern *Chomper' *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp New plants *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Power Lily *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod *White Radish *Fire Gourd *Heavenly Peach *Bamboo Shoot *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Pea-nut *Oak Archer *Freeze Mushroom *Carrot Missile Truck' *Flame Mushroom *Dandelion' *Vigorous Broccoli' *Pomegranate Machine Gun' *Acid Lemon *Sweet Potato' *Lord Bamboo† *Small Lotus *Bowling Bulb *Banana Launcher *Guacodile *Homing Thistle *Sap-fling' *Ghost Pepper' *Hurrikale *Fire Peashooter *Hot Potato *Pepper-pult *Chard Guard *Stunion *Rotobaga~ *Rafflesia *Whirlwind Acorn *Small Chestnut Team *Bamboo Brother' *Rose Swordsman' *Magic Mushroom' *Loquat *Asparagus *Saucer *Horse Bean *Ground Cherry *Anthurium *Pineapple *Electric Blueberry' *Mischief Radish† *Endurian' *Pumpkin Witch' *Sunflower Singer† *Snow Cotton' *Agave' *Lava Guava *Red Stinger *A.K.E.E *Toadstool *Stallia *Gold Leaf *Unnamed green plant Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. *Marigold - Appears while loading and results screen. A plant marked with * is a premium plant. A plant marked with # is a coin premium plant. A plant marked with ' is a monthly special plant. A plant marked with ^ is an upcoming plant. A plant marked with † is a limited time plant and can no longer be obtained. A plant marked with ~ was previously a monthly special plant and now is obtainable. Zombies Returning zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss (using his new time-based Zombots) *Dancing Zombie (rides a jetpack in Far Future, known as the Disco Jetpack Zombie) *Snorkel Zombie New zombies Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Zombot Sphinx-inator Pirate Seas *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar Kung-Fu World *Kung-Fu Zombie *Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie *Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie *Flag Kung-Fu Zombie *Torch Kung-Fu Zombie *Hammer Zombie *Drinking Zombie *Qigong Zombie *Blew Zombie *Gong Zombie *Monk Zombie *Conehead Monk *Buckethead Monk *Admiral Helmet Zombie *Flag Monk Zombie *Torch Monk Zombie *Swordsman Zombie *Nunchaku Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Tiger Imp *Drinking Monk Zombie *Imp Monk *Han Bronze *Knight Bronze *Qigong Bronze *Gunpowder Devil *Knife-Wielding Swordsman Far Future *Future Zombie *Conehead Future Zombie *Buckethead Future Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Gargantuar Prime Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Knight Zombie *Peasant Flag Zombie *Imp Monk Zombie *Jester Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Announcer Imp *Imp Dragon Zombie *Zombot Dark Dragon *Rogue Zombie *Archmage Zombie *Cavalry Zombie Big Wave Beach *Pompadour Zombie *Pompadour Conehead *Pompadour Buckethead *Beach Flag Zombie *Bikini Zombie *Bikini Conehead *Bikini Buckethead *Imp Mermaid Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Deep Sea Gargantuar *Fisherman Zombie *Octo Zombie *Zombot Sharktronic Sub *Shell Zombie Frostbite Caves *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead Zombie *Cave Buckethead Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Cave Flag Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Dodo Rider Zombie *Sloth Gargantuar *Troglobite *Weasel Hoarder *Ice Weasel *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC *Walrus Zombie *Skiing Zombie *Chief Ice Wind Zombie Castle in the Sky *Basic Pilot Zombie *Conehead Pilot Zombie *Buckethead Pilot Zombie *Flag Pilot Zombie *Flying Imp Zombie *Zombie Fighter *Double-cabin Aircraft Zombie *Lightning Gun Zombie *Missile Zombie *Transport Boat *Arbiter-X *Flying Gargantuar Others *Chinese Treasure Yeti *Lion Dancer Zombie *God of Wealth Mechanics The game itself contains mechanics that separate the Chinese PvZ2 and the international PvZ2. Game mechanics The game itself resembles the international version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 before the 1.7 update. During gameplay, there is only one powerup to be bought: a one-time use Cuke costing 15 gems. It wipes out the entire playfield of any zombies. The Turbo button is also disabled unless you purchase a total of 20 RMB of items. Plants and zombies are ranked by levels; The higher ranking a plant the more enhanced abilities it has, and the higher ranking the zombie, the more health it has. In order to upgrade a plant, one must collect additional Puzzle Pieces of that plant and send it to Penny to upgrade it. Upgrading plants are required for higher levels as non-upgraded plants will fail to take care of the most basic zombies in higher levels. For example, a level 1 Chomper cannot kill a level 4 Conehead Zombie by itself. To progress to the next world, a Time Key must be obtained, however the Time Key only appears at the conclusion of the last level of the world. In addition, specific World Keys may drop while in game or gotten from the in-game daily system. Collecting enough keys and redeeming them will unlock a side path in which the three permanent boosts can be earned--namely, Shovel Boost, Seed Slot, and Plant Food Slot. Stars are a form of collectible in the game, appearing in certain levels of the game. Beating the level while meeting the specified requirements will earn you a star. Collecting stars allows you to unlock specific plants. If you already have the plant, a respective number of pieces will be given to you instead. After the completion of the last level of the world, all levels that did not have stars attached to them previously will become levels with three stars to be earned. This is a list of worlds depending on level: *Level 1: Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas *Level 2: Wild West, Kung-Fu World *Level 3: Far Future, Dark Ages *Level 4: Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, Castle in the Sky Pendants This was added in the 1.4.0 update. The game contains items called Pendants that you can equip onto your plants. By doing so, the plant receives a buff, the effect dependent on the attachment itself. Attachments are tiered into four levels, the effects of an attachment being more potent the higher up it is. Lottery system One feature of this game is its lottery system which allows players to obtain plants, costumes, or puzzle pieces. There are two lottery systems--Penny's Treasures, and Lucky Treasure. Penny's Treasures has two draw variations--1 draw and 10 draw. You gain one free 1 draw per day, then during the wait period it costs 35 gems to draw. 10 draw costs 300 gems, with no free draw, and guarantees a plant. Lucky Treasure PvP Mode Gallery Trivia *Chomper is so far the only returning plant that is a monthly special plant. *If the player taps on a level they can get a Puzzle Piece from, the map will show them the other levels with Puzzle Pieces available. *It is the only chinese spin-off game that was officially made and developed by PopCap. *Rotobaga is obtained in Castle in the Sky, while in the international version it is unlocked in Frostbite Caves. *All coin bought plants are from the first game. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:China exclusive Category:Chinese games Category:Game versions